Capture The Flag
by Purplewaddle
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been together for nearly a year now, but Percy still hasn't gotten the courage to say 'I love you.' But when he finally does... /Lemon/


**Disclaimer: If you think Rick Riordan wrote this, something's wrong with you. But he still owns everything, blah blah blah. I own the lemon though. Please don't wince because of the sour.**

**A/N: This is my first time writing smut. Seriously. And just saying, it's quite a long while from the start to the real smutty action. Please do advise if I get anything wrong. I tried my best to grammar/spellcheck everything, and I re-read this six times. But whatever. R&R! Enjoy. And tell me if you want more.**

Sometimes, I think I'm a coward. Maybe after the last time I got turned into a guinea pig (A long story, which includes spas and a lady with a penchant for turning guys into furry little companions.), the instictual cowardice never left my body when I turned back, lodged in my gut or something.

But either way, it's been nearly a year, and Annabeth and I are back at Camp Half-Blood for the summer. The past months have been a blur – after we saved Olympus, Grover, my satyr best friend, was basically chosen to replace the role of the god of the wild places after he died, and Camp Half-Blood had a lot of new upgrades as a reward from the gods for 'assisting in the resistance against the uprising of the Titans', as Zeus called it, which included a brand new, ultra-big amphitheatre, new training facilities, and monster-safe internet and phone lines.

Annabeth had followed me to Manhattan for the school year, where we attended the same school I accidentally blew up previously – Goode. Surprisingly, we didn't get kicked out, but came pretty close a few times, saved in time by Paul Blofis, my pretty cool stepdad-cum-teacher. He was mortal, but he knew about us demigods and Olympus and monsters, and was handy with a sword last summer when he helped fight against Kronos' monster army.

The thing is, Annabeth and I have been going out for nearly a year, but I still haven't actually told her the three words. You know. Those three words.

It could've been because of the slight awkwardness caused by us being best friends for pretty much a third of our lives, but I can never bring myself to say it. Not like it matters that much, because both of us don't seem to mind, but I thought it was sort of a thing a boyfriend was supposed to do. Or maybe my brain was fried from all the bad Hollywood movies I saw over the year, with couples going all smoochy and lamenting how they loved each other as they rolled around on the bed in a PG13 fashion on the big screen. Even Annabeth seemed a little grossed out by the sound effects, but I could tell she was a little envious, from the way she started criticising the movie afterwards. I figured that I had better step up soon, or risk Athena's wrath (Annabeth was basically Athena's favourite daughter, if you didn't know that.)

"That was horrible, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth complained, shivering. I noticed her face was a lot paler than when we had gone in. We'd just finished some action movie with some spider guy dude saving the city, with plenty of kissing and bed cutscenes. No, it wasn't Spiderman. Annabeth had steadily gotton more and more freaked out by spiders over the past year, till the point where she would jump on me in an extremely un-Annabeth-like fashion at the sight of an eight-legged insect, and refuse to let go until I drowned it or chased it away, and by 'away', she means dead. If I'm not sent to the Fields of Punishment for killing so many innocent spiders when I die, then I'll probably be reincarnated as a maggot or an earwig or something. I suggested the movie in an attempt to get rid of her phobia, but it seemed like it just made her even more afraid of Arachne's children. During the course of the movie, I could tell she was concentrating hard on the buildings in the background rather than the actual movie, and spent the entire two and a half hours cutting off the blood flow to my fingers with her death grip.

By the way, the new cinema, with state-of-the-art sound system and showed only action movies (half-bloods, with our ADHD, can't seem to sit still during anything that's long and draggy and boring), was newly built by our camp director Dionysus, and named after Castor, his son that died in battle.

We stepped out of the cinema into the evening setting sun. "I thought it might have helped." I mumbled, flexing my numbed fingers.

"You can now add that to the list of stupid ideas you've ever had." Annabeth scowled. I brushed back her honey hair away from her steely eyes. A girl camper near us giggled and ran off towards the cabins. My cheeks flushed. I still wasn't very used to the attention we got, although we were pretty much the most talked-about and popular couple in Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth's face softened at my embarrassment, and she took my hand and dragged me to get dinner. "I still love you, though."

There it was. Annabeth had said it again. Guilt bubbled up in the pit of my stomach. I knew it was my cue to return the comment, but I was tongue-tied. I changed the subject. "So what's the plan for Capture the Flag tonight?" I could catch a tinge of disappointment in Annabeth's face before she launched off into paragraphs of strategic locations and plans. I sighed internally, relieved but even angrier with myself than before. Was it that hard to say the three words? Did Poseidon have trouble saying it to my mom too?

I figured it was just due to pride or something. But if Annabeth, whose fatal flaw was pride, could make herself say it, then what was wrong with me?

As we reached the mess hall, I stopped, taking her other hand in mine, playing with her fingers without realising it. "I guess I'll… see you after dinner, Wise Girl."

"Same, Seaweed Brain."

We stood in an awkward, pregnant silence for a few seconds, before I pulled her in and kissed her on the lips. I heard catcalls and fake retching from the few early campers at the Hermes table, who could see us in full view. I felt Annabeth's lips curl into a shy smile, and she pulled away, running off to join her siblings at the far end of the pavilion. I strolled to my table and plonked myself down, stomach still doing little flips at the kiss. I spoke to the empty glass.

"Blue Cherry Coke." The glass filled itself with my favourite stunning cobalt fizzy liquid. I downed it in a few gulps, feeling the soda fizzle down my throat and cool my burning cheeks. The glass refilled itself instantly.

I grabbed my plate of lean barbequed meat, fruit and vegetables, and headed to the fire in the middle of the pavilion, before the line started to form. Scraping in the juiciest, largest slice of meat I could find into the fire, I caught a whiff of the amazing smoke, and muttered: "Poseidon. Help me… find courage." I watched as the fire burned a little brighter at my words, and then faded back to normal.

I stood there for a few seconds, and then quickly dropped in a blood-red cluster of cherries. "…Hera." You know what I want to say to Annabeth. You're probably still mad at me, but I hope you'll help me… I guess. The fire did its pulse thingy again, like it always did, and I almost ran back to my table.

Grover sat himself at my table. "Hey Percy."

"'Sup, G-man. How's Juniper?"

"She's great." Grover took a hunk out of a tin can and chewed. "She told me to wish you good luck for tonight. You and Annabeth."

"Thanks. How's the Council?" Grover was part of the Council of Cloven Elders.

"Oh, it's awesome. You wouldn't believe…" He chattered on, and I could tell he really loved his job now, as a full time satyr environmentalist and part of the Council, and boyfriend to a tree nymph. Good for him. Bad for me, because several times I had to stumble across Juniper and him getting goat-tree steamy, which was hardly pleasant.

After dinner, our plates were cleared and a conch shell was sounded. Capture the Flag. It was like my first summer all over again – Ares versus Athena, with Clarisse leading Ares, and Annabeth leading Athena. With all the new cabins and the increased number of campers, the division of the teams was definitely more complicated, and Ares' side got more of the good fighters, but it didn't matter. With Annabeth on our side, we wouldn't lose easily.

Armoured up, I joined Annabeth's side as we marched into the forest. "You're in defence again, Percy."

I groaned.

Amused, she looked at me, and grinned. "What?"

She brought her finger up to my mouth and wiped at a corner of my mouth. Then she licked it. "Go easy on the sauce next time, Kelp Face."

I would have to ask Rachel the next time I saw her if the sole reason for Annabeth's existence was to make me blush.

"But this time," Annabeth took out her cap and put it on, instantly becoming invisible. "This time, your position is to defend me. Bodyguard, if you may."

That was better. I uncapped Riptide, and its faint glow welcomed me. "Wait," I realised. "How am I supposed to defend you if I can't see you?"

"Oh right. C'mere." I recoiled as an invisble hand touched my face. "Keep your eyes open."

I was about to reply something smart like "duh", when she eased something into my left eye. "What the-"

Annabeth came into view. I closed my left eye. She disappeared. I opened my eye again, and she came back into focus. "How'd you do that?"

"Tyson made it. It's a type of contact lense that lets the wearer see invisible people. It's a prototype, so there's only one. Don't destroy it."

"Is it waterproof?"

"…Hopefully."

"I sincerely hope it doesn't explode in contact with water."

"Whatever. Just don't let Clarisse stab you through that eye."

"That's nasty, Annabeth. You've been watching too many mortal movies about gore."

"Shut up." She ran ahead. I followed behind, listening out for the telltale sound of footsteps. Annabeth wove in and out of the trees by the creek, and I tried to keep up, but she was moving too fast.

"Annabeth, wait up-"

Someone crashed out of a nearby bush with a war cry and charged me. It was pure instinct that made me raise Riptide and deflect a forceful jab from a spear. As the spear made contact with my blade, I felt a jolt reverbrate through the hilt and into my hands. I parried back.

"Ugh, it's you, Prissy."

"I'd have thought that six years in the same camp would remind you that my name is Percy, Clarisse."

Her stringy hair was loose under a full bronze helm with a red plume at the top. Her spear crackled. "You won't break my spear again, Prissy." She charged again. I tried to step into the creek, but she edged me out. "I'll just knock you out and grab the flag. Where's your darling girlfriend?" Hearing Clarisse say the word 'darling' was like hearing Aphrodite say 'explosive diarrhoea'.

I saw our side's flag waving in the breeze far across the creek. The guards from Demeter, three of them, were busy being engaged by Clarisse's buddies. No one was protecting the flag. "She's right behind you." I said.

Technically Annabeth was standing beside me, but Clarisse whipped around and stabbed at the air, eyes narrowed. I nearly cracked up, until she shoved the butt of her spear backwards, and I took like five million jolts to my stomach.

I crumpled, Riptide falling out of my hand. I was pretty sure I looked like the barbeque I offered to Poseidon just now. Clarisse laughed.

"Stupid. You didn't really think I would believe that, did you?" She started to run to cross the creek, but before she could touch the water, I saw a flash of movement out the corner of my eye, and Clarisse flew to the side, landing heavily on her arm. Annabeth. I swore I heard a crack, and hoped it was her spear, not her arm. I dragged myself onto my feet and stepped into the creek. Instantly, energy filled me.

I heard whoops from behind us, and Annabeth's oldest brother – I forgot his name – burst out of the forest and leapt onto the creek, the red flag of the Ares cabin in his arms, pursued by five angry red-plumed campers. But he had crossed before they reached him, and Chiron sounded the horn. How he knew when one side won, I have no idea.

Annabeth grinned in glee. We'd won – again. Clarisse staggered up, cursing and wincing at her elbow. Oops. Annabeth had the grace to look ashamed. I offered to heal Clarisse's arm, and she spat at me, so I let her go. Really, she was just pretending to hate us, just for old times' sake. We did save her life a few times before.

After Clarisse marched away, fuming, I turned to Annabeth. "Was that all planned by you?" She grinned innocently.

I felt a smile spread across my face. "You used me to distract Clarisse. Why didn't you just assign me here, though?"

"Pretty sure just now proved why. One, you would've gotten double shish-kebobbed. Two, Clarisse would've won without me here."

"Right." I felt dumb. "Good job, Annabeth."

"I always do a good job, Percy."

She leaned in for a kiss. My helm knocked into her cap. "Oops." She took it off.

"I guess I don't need this anymore too." I tapped beside my left eye, and she reached and pulled the lense off my eyeball, which felt extremely uncomfortable and weird. Eyeball touching is weird, okay. You can try it. On second thought, don't.

I took off my helm as well, and my organs basically liquefied when Annabeth yanked me onto her lips.

"I give it to you, wise girl. You know how to plan."

"Athena's daughter, always."

"I can tell."

Annabeth looked up from the bright screen of Daedalus's laptop. She was sitting on my bed, leaning against the smooth coral headboard. I sat opposite her legs stretched on the bed, trying to annoy her with wiggling my toes. "I overheard a satyr that the next Capture the Flag might be you against me."

"Wait what?" I figured she was joking. "No way Chiron would do that."

"Maybe he would, Percy. Or maybe it's Mr. D. Entertainment, you know. They'd probably like to see how Athena bashes Poseidon." She closed her laptop and placed it gingerly, like it was the most precious jewel on earth, on the marble side table.

"Hah, please. I can figure you out in seconds." I boasted.

Annabeth sighed, and scooted closer to me. We lay down, side by side, on the bed, hands clasped together. Tyson had built this ultra-cool ceiling contraption such that it could show different scenes at different times. I could control what we were gazing at at any moment. Right now, we were looking at the stars, magnified a few times. They winked at us.

To be honest, what we're doing right now is illegal for the campers. No one is supposed to be in a cabin they don't belong to, but I guess someone pulled some strings and let Annabeth come as she pleased. It was infinitely more peaceful here than it would ever be in Annabeth's cabin. No way could we be doing this for more than twenty seconds until one of her siblings interrupted us.

"Annabeth." I said, a lump already forming in my throat.

"Hmm?" I could feel her eyes on me.

"I need to tell you something." That must have scared her a little, because she sat up and looked at me in a concerned way. "I…" It was so unbearably, ridiculously hard. This was just stupid. The son of the sea god, who effectively saved the world, killed hundreds of monsters, helped defeat the evilest being of all time, couldn't say three simple words, eight simple letters.

"What is it, Percy?" She was staring at me with her impenetrable gaze, like she was trying to dig out what I was going to say.

"I can't say it." I moaned in frustration, sat up, and burrowed my face into her shoulder. My heart thumped in my chest. I hoped she wouldn't feel it.

"Say what, Seaweed Brain?" She wrapped her arms around me, coaxing me to say it. Again, it was very un-Annabeth-like behaviour. If this were normal, she'd probably pin me down and threaten me with a dagger until I told.

I bit my lip, hard. I had to do it. "Iloveyou." I mumbled into her shoulder. Annabeth pulled away.

"I didn't catch that." She was stifling a smile, her grey eyes burning against my face. Oh she heard it all right.

I felt my insides cringe, and I looked down, feeling as if I did something wrong. "I… love you." I said, as clearly as I could muster.

I snuck a glance up at Annabeth, and she captured my lips in a searing kiss. Warmth spread through my body as our lips moved in synchrony, and slowly, she pushed me onto my back, never breaking the kiss. Essentially, it was the most passionate, mind-blowing make out session we had ever had. Hands were roaming everywhere. I twisted my hand behind her head and pulled her in even closer, on top of me, and my other hand, almost unconsciously, slipped under the hem of her shirt, feeling its way up her stomach. I could smell the mustiness of Annabeth's skin, and the comforting saltwater smell that perfumed the cabin.

Finally, we broke apart from the kiss, chests heaving. Annabeth had bitten me on the lip way too hard, and I could feel and taste the wetness of blood on my swollen lips, accompanied by a slight stinging pain. We couldn't help grinning at each other, and somehow, finding the situation inappropriately hilarious, burst into breathless laughter. "I… That was… awesome." I licked the blood off my lip.

"There's more to that where it came from, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, between slightly bashful bursts of laughter. And before I knew it, we were kissing again, and somehow, shirts came off, and the skin-on-skin was nearly more than I could bear.

"I love you, Annabeth." I gazed into her eyes, and brought my mouth to her neck. I felt her steamy breath, her chest rising and falling under my overheating hands, and her fingers behind my neck, on my back, on my chest, on my stomach, on my hips. Everything moved as if on instinct.

For the love of Zeus, I hoped the empathy link between me and Grover didn't transmit pure, utter bliss.

Annabeth, cheeks flushed beyond measure, tugged on my jeans, and I kicked them off the bed. They landed in a disorderly pile on the ground. Annabeth clicked her tongue. "I'm pretty sure it's cabin inspection tomorrow, Percy. Silena won't be pleased."

I pulled her shorts down to her knees in one movement. She lifted her knee, one at a time, and it joined my jeans on the floor. "I'll risk Silena making me wash the toilets for this. I'd finish it in a second." Annabeth laughed, and looked down awkwardly, eyes hooded. She was straddling me, and I figured it was her inner Athena taking control of everything. And she was sitting, in her mismatched bra and underwear, on top of a barely clothes, uncomfortablly erect cock. Suddenly, the whole situation was a whole lot more awkward, as we saw more skin on each other than we'd ever had in six years.

I sat up, supporting myself on one arm, while the other hand reached for her cheek. I made her look at me, and at the lust in her gaze, I blushed hard. It was embarassing that a single look could melt my insides. I reached for the hook at the back of her bra, and fumbled at it, until she reached behind and guided my fingers. The fastener came apart in one fluid movement. The pale grey fabric hung loose by the straps on her shoulders, and slowly, as if not to scare her away, I lifted the straps off her shoulder blade, running my hand gently over the scar on her left arm, where she had taken a poisoned blade to save me.

Clearly embarassed, Annabeth covered her front with her arms, and refused to look at me. "It's alright, Wise Girl." I said gently, softly. I coaxed her arms away from her chest, and peppered kisses down her neck, on her face. A part of me burned with pride of Annabeth, and almost involuntarily, my hips moved against hers, and I gasped between kisses. I moved down, very slowly, to her breasts, finally exposed, and lightly kissed the gap between them. "I've always wondered how this feels like," I said, gently laying kisses on each small breast. Annabeth's breasts. She breathed heavily for a few long moments, before she smiled shyly.

"How it feels like to kiss me… Or how it feels like to be kissed by Poseidon's son?" I grinned against her warm skin.

"I'm guessing both are pretty darn great." Experimentally, I took her flesh in my mouth and licked it gently.

"Oh Zeus." Annabeth sighed. The sky rumbled outside.

"Shh. We don't want Zeus to see this."

"It'll probably be stuck in his brain the next time we save Olympus."

"Nasty image." I couldn't help but chuckle, moving my attention back to her face. We fell onto the bed again, feverishly moving against each other's lips as if the world was ending tomorrow.

Some way or another, the last pieces of garment shielding us from each other joined the mess on the floor. I slid one hand down her back to her bum, and she shivered against me, making the sensation, if possible, even more intense. All the myths about me being unable to catch fire were moot – everything inside and out was aflame, burning with the passion and lust of two demigods, who wanted nothing but each other.

Another hand snaked between her legs, feeling coarse, dark blond curls brush against it. Annabeth's breath hitched as I felt the moistness of her skin, and slowly slid a finger between the impossibly soft lips of her vulva. Annabeth squirmed on top of me; her eyes squeezed shut, as I moved my index finger slowly between the wet folds, trying to find the spot that would give her the most pleasure. A camper could learn a lot in the male changing rooms of Camp Half-Blood. A surprising number of older demigods seemed to sneak out to the forest often and commence their frenzied lovemaking with their partners, and many stories circulated within the enclosed room walls. Some disclosed of naiads catching them in the act, some bragged of making their partner climax many times, and some talked of 'tricks', to enhance the pleasure both felt. All of this boiled down to finding the little nub of flesh that I was now gently rubbing. Annabeth moaned against me, and if anything, I got even more encouraged, almost painfully aware of the eagerness that erected between my thighs.

"Oh, Percy, faster, harder." I follow, and she rewards me with another moan.

Involuntarily, I rolled my hips upwards, trying to relieve the need in my groin. I continued rubbing vigorously at Annabeth's clitoris, whispering sweet nothings, until Annabeth, the master strategist of all half-bloods, crumbled on top of me, moaning loudly amid labored panting. I couldn't take my intense need for relief anymore, and rolled over on top of her. I stared down into her eyes, taking in the glorious beads of sweat that had gathered on her forehead, her nose. And then something in me reminds me that Annabeth is no less a virgin than I am, and I make myself pull away. "We need to stop."

Annabeth scowls. "Not happening."

"You don't get it, Annabeth, if this continues I don't think I'll be able to stop, and you might-"

"Percy, we've already come so far tonight. I want you. Really." She fixes me with an earnest gaze. And then she flicks her eyes down to my straining erection, and bites her lip. "And I think I'm not wrong in saying that you want me too."

"Annabeth… Gods, you have no idea." I move back between her legs, feeling the mattress give under our weight. Gently, I move her thighs further apart. I look up to Annabeth's face, and she bites her lip, and nods a miniscule nod.

"Ready."

As slowly as I can, I ease inside her. The new sensation engulfs me fully, and I gasp, blinking hard to clear my head from the hazy pleasure. I see Annabeth bite her lip even harder, restraining her groan of pain, and my heart aches. I lean forward and pepper her with apologetic kisses, deep and sweet, trying to draw the pain out of her as she grips my shoulders tight, nails digging into me. Tears force their way out of her eys, and I kiss them away the best I can, until her cheeks are wet with my affection, and not her pain.

Slowly, I roll my hips into her, and she moans, weaving her fingers into my hair and yanking me down for a long, beautiful kiss. And somehow, my rolls turned into thrusts, and Annabeth's hips moved in synchrony with mine, slamming into each other at the perfect angle as I groaned my erotic pleasure. I felt myself almost reaching the end of my tether, so I figured it was time to help Annabeth along. I rubbed her clit with a newfound frenzy and her back nearly lifts off the mattress.

"Oh Styx." She groaned. The sky rumbled. "More, Percy, oh gods, yes."

"Annabeth." I whispered, eyes rolling up.

And somehow, her name at my lips seemed to push her off the edge, and she moaned so loudly that I had to silence her with a kiss. I thrusted a few more times while she rode on her bliss, and then I pulled out, and started to finish myself off, hand pumping puriously at my cock. Upon seeing this, Annabeth pulled herself over to me, and before I could say anything, her mouth was on me, moving up and down at such a pace that I coudn't handle myself. The sight of her blonde head bobbing up and down was unbearable, and the steamy air was filled with my loud gasps.

"Annabeth, I… I'm going to…" I coudn't even finish my sentence, and I release with a moan, hot spurts reaching down her throat. My climax tugged hard at my gut, triggering a familiar feeling, and I released it, the sound of crashing waves filling my ears. It suddenly started to rain inside the cabin, warm, comforting droplets tapping onto the skin of our bodies. I draw Annabeth up and kiss her hard and thoroughly, trying to convey my love with that one action, and I can taste what must be cum. I interlace my fingers with hers, and we lie down in bliss, the rain falling from no source in particular onto us.

"Thank you, Percy." Annabeth finally says.

"You did great, Wise Girl." I propped myself up on one arm to admire her.

"I'm Athena's daughter, Seaweed Brain… I always do a great job. But next time you could lay off the rain a little." Annabeth opens her mouth wide, catching a rain drop in her mouth.

"I really do love you." I mumble.

"I love you too."


End file.
